The Battle Field : Rio
by The-Golden-Armor
Summary: Take the sky destroy/conquer the sea and hunt from the deep and lets see who will win   BIRD OR MONKEYS  WE WANT YOU TO READ  Chapter 1 and chapter 2 part 2 REWRITTEN
1. the meet up

After Rio I $#& in pants because of lol .anyway Rio characters belongs to their respective and cool owners.

The Battle Field: Rio

In the deepest parts of the jungles of Rio there's a war that has never been resolve.

"WE GOT IN COMING AIRBORE", said by a military macaw.(he he it was supposed to be aircraft)

"Take those birds down" said by a marmoset.

All three military macaws Locked and loaded their Double Uzi (Bird Size) Same as the marmosets.(Mokey size)

(Back on H.Q)

"ENEMY BOGERS ARE DOWN" said by a canary with a funky tune

"THAT WILL TEACH THOSE GUYS Father I Just wish u where here", said by a beautiful blue macaw.

(Meanwhile On the battlefield)

"Let see if any of our men got shot down", said by a cardinal with a manly tune

"nice voice dude "replied by the same canary

"Thanks, wait I got something here "and quickly got to a male blue macaw

"Whoa this is new I need back up over here Nico"

"Roger that"

As soon as the other medic arrive they took the wounded but alive macaw back to base

"Well what do got here Pedro", Asked by the Female Macaw

"Well how about u take a look at him Admiral Jewel", he replied.

And with that she fainted after seeing him.

"Com u okay helllllllllooooooooooooooo"

"Uh yeah I'm cool"

"What just happened?"

"Awkward" said by Pvt. is just beside of Pvt Pedro

"Just fix him up and I'll talk to him later" and after that she left the room with some things bugging her mind .

4 days later...

After days sleeping our friend Blu is now awaked by a nightmare

"AH!" he screamed

"Calm down soldier ur now ok"said by Jewel.

Blu now confused "Calm down I'm not even from here and fell from a plane and-", he suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute who are u?" he asked.

"I am Admiral Jewel I'm the one in charge of the operations here" she replied

Now more confused the only thing he can say is...

"Huh?"

"Don't well run u in some test to u and we'll talk about the thing happening here and once again get some rest "after saying that she left the room

2 weeks later

"Ah! ur wing finally in good shape by the way I'm Pedro the Nurse/medic/whatever u want to call it. Anyway if u need some patching just call me and be ready for the tests tomorrow" he said after removing the bandages of his wing.

"Oh... ok"

Then Nico appeared out of nowhere and scared Blu

"Hey there I'm Pvt. Nico", he said

"Whoa u scared me"he replied

"It's ok just be ready for this tests"giving him a paper with writings on it

Tests:

Questioning

Flight

Accuracy

Speed ,Agility and Intellegence

U might be mad cause I skipped what happend during Blu's healing and the fight of 3 of military macaws and 3 marmosets on a hang next 2 chapters are going to be released on Saturday night 9:00 pm Philippine Time.

And yes I'm from the Philippines


	2. 1st flight and fight Part 1

Yeah I know u r mad but guys I was in hurry because I have 10 make up tests. Anyway I did not copy any stories. I forgot to finalize it. Some of words that will be mentioned here r from a game. If any1 knows the game and put in the reviews u'll have a Luck who ever can guess it.

And creators of Rio own their characters that will be mention in this story. So sit back and read.

The test's: First flight and fight

Welcome to Rio Air Men Training Camp and what do you expect in it?

Of course Barracks, Gym, Shooting Range and Alarm Clock

But just not an ordinary alarm clock...

"WAKE UP U BUTT HEAD'S!" shouted by an officer.

"AH!" shouted by Blu after the loud shout. And because of he's very nervous at the moment and Large Military Macaw suddenly sneaks up and...

"BO!" he shouted that in Blu's response only was a high jump that in the process he got his head stuck on the nipa roof.

Hello somebody help me! He shouted

U got ur self in there U can get ur self out there" the officer replied

Blu tried to pull himself out but no use but the good thing help came by because of his dream angel.(sort of)

"Blu?"Called by A. Jewel

"Oh hey there can u help me?" he replied

"Ah...ok", she flew down to help him "What happen to u?"she asked after pulling Blu out.

"Long story he he" feeling embraced

"Anyway come with me so that we can start ur training"

"Training?"

"Will u just follow "starting get annoyed

"Oh ok" trying not get in trouble.

**By the Hangar**

"Well here we are but before we start let me show u around",trying to impress him

"That over there the control tower use to contact every registered bird, at the back of us is the Hangar use to store equipment and ammunition, over there is the storage room, near it is the CR those 3 over there are AAguns use to take enemy down and those other guns the flak canons slight better than the AAguns and those are the bunkers use when needed to take cover"

"Now were done with that let's get back to business "

"Uh ma'am Macaws might be 1 of the smartest bird's but I no idea what just happened", replied

"Uh just come on "now annoyed because of his question

They walk inside the hangar and Jewel took two vest, helmet and 4 Uzi

"What's the gun for?"He asked

"What? Haven't u read the instructions?" now really annoyed

"Just wear this so that we can start the-"she sudden stop because of the radio

"Ah..Ma'am. Were picking up a lot of friendly and enemy signature and their coming in 3 directions. Those are NE,W and SW"Said by a very worried Pvt. Nico

"Alright we will go check on it "she replied

"Well Blu this emergency will be ur test so let's fly "and after that they took off.

Few mins. Later

"Were closing in to the western Group" she radio P. Nico

"Roger that"

When they saw who were coming there were shocked. Vultures with marmosets

"Are U Admiral Jewel? "The Leader of the Squad asked

"Ah yes why?"

"We declare War on U Macaws and Eagles let's get them boys!"And he dove to grab them but he only got Jewel

"Don't even try to contact them we have already jammed ur systems there's no hope 4 U any more "he said

"There HELP! " She cried out

Blu who is still shocked of what just happened snap out of it when he heard Jewel cried out for help. But the only thing he done is to blink. Then he blink again. But on the third time he blinked he eyes change. He's pupils got smaller and if u are a bit far away u cannot see his pupil and his Iris gone dark gold. But in his brain is like a sophisticated tech. At the lower right there is radar where there's 2 green dots and 10 red dots. At the middle theres a small circle with a dot at the middle and theres a number 600 meaning the numder of his after few minutes he suddenly fly like never flied only 5 mins he already reached monkey saw him open fired at him until every monkeys on the backs of the vulture opened fire.

He lock and load his dual MP5 and open fired although he don't know how to do that a few shots only he took down the third vulture and the monkey on his aimed at the 4th and 5th fired and down the vultures go.

(3 down 2 to go) he said in his mind.

"Whoa Blu..."said by the shocked Jewel still held by the Leader of the squad

[Main: Save Jewel]

[Hidden: Jewel must not take heavy damage]

Blu now locking on the 2nd vulture that is in panic

"Your mine" he said in a bit vicious tone. And the shot down the 2nd vulture

"What the.." he said and let Jewel be free but even he did that, Blu already open fired and hit on the neck.

"Thanks' 4 saving me Blu" she thanked him

Meanwhile Blu just replied with a nod

"This is the Alpha Squad. We are escorting the Cargo group Pink Beauties and we got big a problem here vulture are trying to take us down we need immediate back up. Over" said by the Alpha leader

"Roger that Alpha 1 heading straight to your location. Come on Blu"

Blu just nod again

{We got in coming enemy air forces}

{U have gained aerial supplies}

After 10 mins

"Alright were let's help get this cargo get to base"

Again Blu replied only with a nod

"Hey u there!" a flamingo called Blu

"yeah"he replied

"The supplier got something 4 u" showing a medium sized bag.

"And what's that?"

"I don't know why don't u take a look at it "then get back to his normal flying position

(Note: Blu is still in the form I describe earlier 2 u)

Blu now flew to the flamingos direction to see what is in the bag and what he saw is..

"A dual Caliber .30, Browning M1919A4" as he was about to put it out he noticed something weird and picked it up and a voice was heard.

"_Blu use this guns take down the vultures I'm sure by now u are under attack use it for the good not for evil. To use this just put it the same way as u put the Uzi. The ammo is light too there is a vest too. Change ur current armour to put the bullets u cannot reload on mid air so u must always check the guns if working perfectly. The bullets are placed at the back of the vest U have 1000 ammo with u now so u better put it on. And also I already know u Jewel told me about u 4 days ago and give the second recording that's all)_

After that he did what the guy told him. It was hard to put in because his in mid-air .After putting it on while catching up with the group what the guy told him happened .Now they under enemy fire.

"Time to test this babies what it can" he said after that he lock and load it(oh yeah how do they L&L the gun vertical the gun is in firing mod horizontal safety mod. They load guns except the shotgun like the regular guns{the real guns})

"Somebody get this guy of me!" The Leader of the Pink Beauties.

**So what do u is part 1 and part 2 is coming maybe Thursday/Wednesday/maybe Saturday morning still Philippine there is any questions please PM and sorry bout the delay.**

**(Trivia: ****M1919 Browning**** is a ****.30 caliber****medium machine gun**** that was widely used during the 20th century. It was used as a ****light infantry****, ****coaxial****, mounted, ****aircraft****, and ****anti-aircraft**** machine gun by the U.S. and many other countries, especially during ****World War II****, the ****Korean War****, and the ****Vietnam War****.)**


	3. 1st flight and fight Part 2

**First Flight and Fight Part 1(REWRTTEN) **

**The next day**

**6:00 am**

**By the Hangar**

"Well were here we are but before we start let me show u around", as she she started walking

"Why are we here so early in the morning Admiral? He asked

"Will you just listen, that over there the control tower use to contact every registered bird, at the back of us is the Hangar use to store equipment and ammunition, over there is the storage room, near it is the CR those 3 over there are AA guns use to take enemy down and those other guns the flak canons slight better than the AA guns and those are the bunkers use when needed to take cover"

"Now were done with that let's get back to business "

"Uh ma'am Macaws might be 1 of the smartest bird's but I no idea what just happened", replied

"Uh just come on "now annoyed because of his question

They walk inside the hangar and Jewel took two vest, helmet and 4 Uzi

"What's the gun for?"He asked

"What? Haven't u read the instructions?" now really annoyed

"Just wear this so that we can start the-"she sudden stop because of the radio

"Ah..Ma'am. Were picking up a lot of friendly and enemy signature and their coming in 3 directions. Those are NE, W and SW" Said by a very worried Pvt. Nico

"Alright we will go check on it "she replied

"Wow, Well Blu this emergency will be you're test so let's fly "and after that they took off.

**Few minutes Later**

"Were closing in to the western Group" she radio Nico

"Roger that"

When they saw who were coming there were shocked. Vultures with marmosets on their backs

"Are U Admiral Jewel? "The Leader of the Squad asked

"Ah.. yes why?"

"We declare War on U Macaws and Eagles let's get them boys!"And he dove to grab them but he only got Jewel

"Don't even try to contact them we have already jammed ur systems there's no hope 4 U any more "he said

"There is!BLU! " She cried out

Blu who is still shocked of what just happened snap out of it when he heard Jewel cried out for help. But the only thing he done is to blink. Then he blinks again. But on the third time he blinked he eyes change. He's pupils got smaller and if u are a bit far away u cannot see his pupil and his Iris gone dark gold. But in his brain is like a sophisticated tech. At the lower right there is radar where there are 2 green dots and 10 red dots (Well really it is a radar). At the middle there's a small circle with a dot at the middle and there's a number 600 meaning the number of his bullets. Then after few minutes he suddenly fly like never flied before. Just only 5 minutes he already reached them. The monkey saw him open fired at him until every monkeys on the backs of the vulture opened fire.

He locked and load his dual UZI and open fired although he don't know how to do that yet. With a few shots only he took down the third vulture and the monkey on his back. He aimed at the 4th and 5th vultures. Open fired and down the vultures go.

(3 down 2 to go) he said in his mind.

"Whoa Blu..."said by the shocked Jewel still held by the Leader of the squad

Blu now locking on the 2nd vulture that is in panic

"Your mine" he said in a bit vicious tone. And the shot down the 2nd vulture

"What the.." he said and let Jewel be free but even he did that, Blu already open fired and hit him on the neck.

"Thanks' 4 saving me Blu" she thanked him

Blu just replied with a nod

"This is the Alpha Squad. We are escorting the Cargo group Pink Beauties and we got big a problem here vultures are trying to take us down we need immediate back up. Over" said by the Alpha leader

"Roger that Alpha 1 heading straight to your location. Come on Blu"

Blu just nod again

**After 10 minutes**

"Alright were here. Blu let's help get this cargo get to base"

Again Blu replied only with a nod

"Hey u there!" a flamingo called Blu

"yeah" he replied

"The supplier got something 4 u" showing a medium sized bag.

"And what's that?"

"I don't know why don't u take a look at it "then get back to his normal flying position

(Note: Blu is still in the form I describe earlier 2 u)

Blu now flew to the flamingos direction to see what is in the bag and what he saw is..

"A dual Caliber .30, Browning M1919A4" as he was about to put it out he noticed something weird and picked it up and a voice was heard.

"_Blu use this guns take down the vultures I'm sure by now u are under attack use it for the good not for evil. To use this just put it the same way as u put the Uzi. The ammo is light and there is a vest too. Change your current armour. To put the bullets u cannot reload on mid air so u must always check the guns if working perfectly. The bullets are placed at the back of the vest U have 1000 ammo with u now so u better put it on. And also I already know u Jewel told me about u 4 days ago and give the second recording that's all"_

After that he did what the guy told him (of course he knew the voice is a young man). It was hard to put in because his in mid-air .After putting it on while catching up with the group what the guy told him happened .Now they under enemy fire.

"Time to test this babies what it can" he said after that he lock and load it "Somebody get this guy of me!" The Leader of the Pink Beauties.

**So what do you think? This is part 1 and part 2 is coming maybe Thursday/Wednesday/maybe Saturday morning still Philippine time. If there is any questions please PM and sorry about the delay.**

**(Trivia: ****M1919 Browning**** is a ****.30 calibre****medium machine gun**** that was widely used during the 20th century. It was used as a ****light infantry****, ****coaxial****, mounted, ****aircraft****, and ****anti-aircraft**** machine gun by the U.S. and many other countries, especially during ****World War II****, the ****Korean War****, and the ****Vietnam War****.)**


	4. 1st flight and fight Part 2 alternative

He he sorry about the wrong grammar about the last chapters because of my annoying cousin stay for 2 weeks so...

I don't own the characters of Rio

Chapter 2 Alternative (A/N: things could have happened after the suicide)

[If Jewel manages to dodge the shrapnel's]

"What the hell, monkeys are getting desperate .Jumping from vultures then gliding down and then cling on our heads. That's stupid who would want to lose their men?" She said

"I do not want to know" said by Pink Beauty

"Were almost there" Jewel said while noticing some changes on Blu. Golden Tail Feathers, Eyes and Claws.

"Blu you ok? You look different" she said to Blu

"Huh? What? Yeah I'm ok" he said now returning to normal except the eyes.

**Meanwhile**

Nico and Pedro are trying hard to help the recruits and the fighters take down the enemies by navigating them

Pedro: Huh what's that on the radar(A/N which is an IPod)

Nico: Wait let's see It's an Ally scout! Let's see in the manual um... according to this signature its an Hawk-Eagle. But what kind?

? : This is Tri-Star we receive. We received your distress call .My squadron mates will arrive ETA 10 minutes

Nico: Roger that by the way name please

Razor: Ah Razor why?(

Nico: U did come in our...Never mind Admiral Jewel needs help in escorting the transports. They said their under enemy fire.

Razor: Ok I'll see what I can do (He then leaves)

Nico: Whoa that was an Philippine Hawk Eagle we better tell Admiral

**Back to Jewel and Blu **

"Wait I see something !" He shouted

"BANZAI !" shouted by the gliding marmoset towards Blu

Then a burst of bullets came upon to take out the vulture and the marmoset

"Lt. Razor at service. U can call me Tri-Star" said by Razor

"Ah...that was unexpected but thanks"Blu said

"How can I help you?" he asked

"Maybe U can help us picking of the Vultures"

"Wait...your eyes!"he said

"Huh?"

"Explain later we need this transports"Jewel said

"Roger that" they both said

_Storm, earth, and fire  
>heed my call!<br>_

They both started firing at incoming vultures_  
><em>

_I am the son of the wind and rain  
>Thunder beckons and I heed the call<br>and if die upon this day  
>in battle I will fall<br>_

Soon head less or wing less vultures and rain of blood starts to fall

_Hear me brothers, gather up the wolves  
>to battle we will ride<br>War drums echo the beating heart  
>Pounding from inside<br>_

Now Both starting to change Both now have golden eyes,claws, tail feathers.

STORM!  
>Black clouds fill the sky<br>EARTH!  
>Hear my battle cry<br>FIRE!  
>Thunder will bring forth...<br>DEATH!

"this is easy the vultures has no armor at all"Razor said

"Yeah you're right" Blu said

From the power of the Horde  
>Far seer to the Warsong clan<p>

"_This two must be Tulio's creations "she said in her mind remembering the time she met up with Tulio  
><em>

_**Flashback**_

_**Tulio: Jewel I have lost some of my creations during the raid. I need you find them and bring them back to me. Because if they started to think to battle for the marmoset's this war is going to be your doom. There's two of them out there. Dismissed  
><strong>_

_**Jewel saluted back and then went out and returned to base**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_To no man will I yield  
>Feel the power and the energy<br>For the black god, honor, and steel  
>I feel the fire burning in my veins<br>Lightning strikes at my command  
>With storm and earth, axe and fire<br>We've come to claim this land_

"This Nico, Razor and Blu there are squads of vultures heading your way exactly two o'clock "said by Nico via radio. _  
><em>"Roger that" they said_  
><em>

_Surrounded by the enemy  
>the wolf among the hounds<br>Thunder turns to silence, it took...  
>A hundred to bring me down<br>_

"There they are open fire" the leader said

_War-brothers falling at my side  
>with honor I will die<br>upon the altar of the storms  
>I will be reborn<em>

"I don't think so" he said and started to open fire on the leader

"NIIIYYYAAKK!" was the last word of the leader of Vultures

_STORM!  
>Black clouds fill the sky<br>EARTH!  
>Hear my battle cry<br>FIRE!  
>Thunder will bring forth...<br>DEATH!  
>For I have been reborn!<br>_

"Damn those Bastards Retreat" said by 2nd Vulture

_STORM!  
>EARTH!<br>FIRE!  
>DEATH!<br>_

"They are now retreating we must get back to base now" said by Jewel

_The power of the Horde!_

_**Razor's POV**_

How I say this. Damn those Vultures for betraying us. They attacked one of our bases without a warning. If I see any Vulture will really cut him into pieces.

CRAP! My Squad mates. Where are they? I hopped there okay. But the good news I think I finally meet my new partner instead those two keep on pranking me.

**Meanwhile**

Unluckily for Razors squad mates they got captured

? : Hmm... A Sulawesi Serpent Eagle and a Harpy Eagle Pathetic

Vulture#1: Sir what shall we do with this captured two enemy scouts?

? : Torture them

Harpy Eagle: You'll pay for all the crimes you have done Ni-arrrggghhhh!

**Back at the Base**

Just after landing to the base they all met up at the meeting Room

Jewel: Nico number of casualties

Nico: 50 Dead mostly military and scarlet macaws and some 100+ wounded mostly the new recruits because not following directions of the officers

Blu: Sorry to interrupt but I have 1 question why did the Vultures attack us in the first place?

J: I don't know but they are one of the rough boys of the Community

B: Where exactly do they live?

R: Well Blu there are 3 Islands here the main island is where I live that's the Main island but I was sent to military school because of my Fathers Dreams that 1 in our family is a military.

P:dude Were not talking about your life dude

R: Sorry anyway the second Island the 1 we are standing on This is the Northern Island Group

Blu: o...k then what's the third one

R: that's where they live. The Southern Island group. The monkeys might have captured the Island and forced the vultures to work for them

B: Mabye that's the reason. But whatever the monkeys did to the Vultures they will pay!

R: We will make them pay Blu we will.

_**Trivia**_

_**The **__**Philippine Hawk-eagle**__**, known in French as **__**aigle des Philippines**__** and in Spanish as **__**aguila-azor Filipina**__** (**__**Nisaetus philippensis**__** earlier treated under **__**Spizaetus**__**) is a species of **__**bird of prey**__** in the **__**Accipitridae**__** family. The subspecies **__**pinskeri**__** may be a candidate for raising to full species. It is **__**endemic**__** to the **__**Philippines**__**.**_

Hey sorry if there's wrong grammar but the this chapter is about what happed after the kamikaze attack if Jewel manage to dodge

Pleases Vote which chapter you want to follow

The Original chapter

Or this one the alternative


	5. THE NEW THREAT AND SINKING THE AKAGI

Some guys liked the alternative one so that's what I'm going to continue but don't worry after the epilogue I will post the original ones the ones that is after hospital thingy and I don't own the characters of Rio

Chapter 3 the New threat and the sinking of the Cruiser Akagi

**Razors POV**

Well Admiral Jewel asked General Paton to put me in this base. And that really happened just after a month we are already killing a lot of those stupid kamikaze squad. Oh yeah I have got to introduce you into my new team. Blu now a Sergeant and goes with me during scouting missions and the new recruit. What's her name again? Ah I got it! It's Andromeda. She is our navigator she helps us by informing us about the surroundings were going to move on and I got to say she is kind of cute too. Tonight I'm on a scouting mission. The gun I have is a M14 with bayonet mounted on my back. Semi-automatic but the best for me because its bullets can reach long distances. I can fire this baby by holding the 2 joysticks connected to my flak jacket then pulling the trigger.

Razor: I have reached the beachhead of the Southern Island Group

Andromeda: Ok what do you see?

Razor: Looks like a Mine field this is going to be hard if we're going to use Landing ship (there are also naval battles but I will show them later and on chapter 4)

Andromeda: Ok what else?

Razor: No bunkers but there are a lot of Nipa leaf's everywhere.

Andromeda: Ah Razor we got problem

Razor: I can see that from here

Andromeda: What?

Razor: From the distance I can see a lot of Macaws Vultures and Marmosets in the sky

Andromeda:Razor you got company. Return to base quickly; multiple enemy squadrons are coming directly at you

Razor: I can take those guys out easily

Andromeda: You do realize that your weapon is a semi-automatic

Razor: Whoa didn't see that coming

Andromeda: Will you get back to base already

Razor: Ok Ok I'll get back to base ASAP. Just don't worry about me much I can do it nice and easy.

Andromeda: You're right but what could possibly go wrong?

_**One horrifying flight later... (Tee he) **_

Andromeda: How was the flight Ray?

Razor: You do not want to know. Wait? What did you just called me?

Andromeda: Well does it bother you?

Razor: No but I like it how about if I make this even can Icall you Andi

Andromeda: Well that's good enough for me. You got the data right?

Razor: Yup

**Normal POV**

Razor manages to survive the attack of the unknown group of birds. But he did have some wounds and scratches. For now he is still in normal condition. Admiral Jewel ordered a meeting to discuss about this new threat.

**At the Meeting Room**

J: Well gentlemen. Last night on a scouting mission 2nd Lt. Razor Code name Tri-Star discovered that the monkeys HQ was being aerial bombardment by an unknown squadrons of Military and Scarlet Macaws. Do any of you know who they are?

Andromeda: Permission to speak Ma'am

(Jewel Nodded)

Andromeda: We got an incoming unknown transmission

J: put it up on the screen

Then a red macaw appeared with a hockey mask on its face

? : Ah... Admiral Jewel it's nice to see you and you to gentle men.

J: WHO ARE YOU?

? : Don't need to shout my dear let me introduce myself I am General Red of the New People's Army NPA for short were the mortal enemy of the Marmosets and if you get into our way destroying the marmosets, we will destroy you. That's all muwhahahahahah(chokes twice)Water please.

Andromeda: That's the entire transmission ma'am.

J: NPA huh?

_**Meanwhile**_

Blu and Razor are sparing for about half an hour in the Gym(a/n wow Blu learned fighting skills)

R: Well I still don't get how you got your abilities

B: abilities?

R: You know the eyes changing some tail feathers and claws and eyes

B I don't know I just do it

R: Well same here yaaaa!(Kicks Blu but Blu dodges)

Suddenly Jewel and Andromeda entered the gym

J: Well I think our boys is here

They saw her and saluted and Jewel Saluted back

J: You come down here (well there are on the ring that's why they have to go down)

J: We got some job for you two. An A class mission. Well tell you the details later. Ok let's suit up people. Andromeda you with Razor and I'm with Blu

Andromeda: Roger that

_**Few minutes later(was in a hurry) **_

After some few minutes of checking if the equipment is correct. Today's weapons and Armor Blu M16 and wears an Lvl1 Flak Jacket equipped with 4 AIM-9 Sidewinder heat seeking missile and Razor still with the M14 with bayonet and wears an Lvl2 Flak Jacket also with 4 AIM-9 Sidewinder heat seeking missile.

B: Permission to take off

J: Permission Granted Good luck soldiers you will be escorting Toucan Suitcase on their dive bombing run on the enemy transport ships and the cruiser Akagi(when did the monkeys learned to use Japanese names)

_**Few minutes later(well I was in a hurry again)**_

R: We have reached the bombers

A: Two enemy scouts are heading to your direction on 1:00 remember those bombers has no guns

The Duo took out the scout in flash

B: Well that was easy

Leader: Hey new guys nice shooting

B&R Thank but who are you

Rafael: Names Rafael at the back are my sons Juan, Jose, Rizal, Raul, Diego, David, Adam, Danto, and Lorenzo

All: Hello

R:That was really unexpected

That's Chapter 3 part 1 the next one is going to be made Friday you have any suggestion and complains just pm me.

**Trivia**

**General Patton is a famous WW2 General that fought in Europe**

**The ****M16**** (more formally ****Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16****) is the United States Military designation for the ****AR-15**** rifle. ****Colt**** purchased the rights to the AR-15 from ****ArmaLite**** and currently uses that designation only for semi-automatic versions of the rifle. The M16 fires the ****5.56x45mm**** cartridge. The M16 entered ****United States Army**** service and was deployed for ****jungle warfare**** operations in ****South Vietnam**** in 1963, becoming the U.S. Military's standard ****service rifle**** of the ****Vietnam War**** by 1969, replacing the ****M14 rifle**** in that role.**

**The ****AIM-9 Sidewinder**** is a ****heat-seeking****, short-range, ****air-to-air missile**** carried mostly by ****fighter aircraft**** and recently, certain ****gunship helicopters****. Variants and upgrades remain in active service with many air forces after five decades. When a Sidewinder missile is being launched, ****NATO**** pilots use the ****brevity code****Fox two**** in radio communication, as with all "heat-seeking" missiles.**

**Review Please**


	6. THE NEW THREAT AND SINKING THE AKAGI p2

I'm back so I don't own the characters of Rio

**Chapter 3 part 2 The new threat and the sinking of Akagi**

**Meanwhile a few KM away from the Bombers**

Marmoset: Sir we spotted the Enemy dive bombers

? : Man all AA guns

Marmoset: Sir yes sir!

**Back to that Toucan Suitcase Formation**

Blu: Ready

Rafael: Ready

Razor: Let's get this show on the road

Rafael: There's the Akagi! GO!GO! GO!

Jose&Rizal : whooohoooooo

As they descend down to the Akagi. Juan, Jose, Rizal, and Diego Made direct hit on the cruiser.

**Meanwhile up in the air**

Blu: do you see those?

Razor: yeah three straight lines

Andromeda: Razor Blu 3 vultures are heading to your direction at exactly 12:00 but these guys are incredibly fast.

Jewel: Ready your missile men.

Both men ready and aimed there missiles Blu will fire 1 while Razor will fire 2

Razor: Ready Blu

Blu: Ready!

As the three incoming vultures they open fire but only they only met Three Heat Seeking missiles

Blu: Well that's gonna hurt

Razor: Ya think

As Blu Examine the falling bodies he saw one thing that can shock everybody

Blu: Jewel abort the mission!

Jewel : Are you crazy?

Blu: just do it there's a lot of important things we need to discuss

Jewel: Toucan Suitcase abort the mission

Rafael: Roger that were heading back to base. Let's go back boys

All: Roger

**Back at the base**

Jewel: Why did you want me to abort the mission?

Blu: Because of this (shows her the armor)

Jewel: That's it? Some piece of scrap!

Blu: It isn't just any scrap that is a jet engine attached on an armored vest

Jewel now shocked called all officials and requested a meeting on the Main Island

_**Vote time**_

_**What do you want to upgrade?**_

_**1. flak jackets to Flak jackets w/ 8 **_** AIM-9 Sidewinder**

_**2.**_ _**M1919 Browning to M60**_

_**3. Non Armed bombers to Armed Bombers**_

_**4. Flak Jackets to Jet Engine Equipped Flak Jackets**_

_**5. Torpedo bombers **_

_**6. Allied forces now have kamikaze squads**_

_**7. Add my self in the story**_

_**Choose 4 only  
><strong>_


	7. Remember Pearl

Rio Island's

Off Coast of Pearl Island

Carrier KONG

6:70 AM Jan. 28 2011

(Static)

? Spy: Sir we have located the enemy fleet. Consisting of 3 BB 4 DD and many PT. Also the no. of pilots are 1500 fighters 100 Bombers and 30 scouts.

? Admiral: Excellent! The Allies has no vessel capable of sailing from their main island to Rio w/o refuelling at pearl. They will never expect this attack.

? Pilot: Sir we are ready to launch.

? A: Good. For all pilots a waiting this is you're your mission. Your mission is to strafe every allied pilot on the ground, don't worry much they only have pistols for defence but don't let them get any heavy weaponry. After that clear the way, so that our bombers can attack their ships. Take as many as you can. Understood?

? Pilots: Sir Yes Sir!

? A: Launch the attack

? Pilot: Long Live The Emperor!

And all of the pilots flew to the harbour…

Meanwhile….

It is a Sunday morning and Cyclone is tasked to show new recruits about the harbour.

C: Welcome to pearl my friend. Here will be the last time you'll see me.

Recruit: How that sir?

C: I'm getting shipped to the battle front soon maybe In weeks

R: Too bad

C: Ok here we are the naval base ok there's BB Santiago

Meanwhile up in the air

? Vul: there's the flare! Press the attack!

And with that all fighters glided down ready take as many lives as they can

Back with Cyclone

Cyc's POV

I saw the new guy get on the ship suddenly a vulture shot him leaving his corpse fell into the water. OK! Now I'm Mad. Good thing I never leave w/o my Dual G-19 w/ full clip. Time to take the Skies

Normal POV

Cyc took the skies not knowing that 100 Vul's are his going to face.

Bang! Bang! Bang! As his guns shouted as he take down 3 vul's

(Voice): All pilots get into the air take down those vuls

Suddenly a Loud bang was heard and one of the Allied Battleships is one flame

C: HELL! BIG FIRE ON ANGELO! I better help there!

Cyc got on the ship and found dead everywhere. Then suddenly spotting an office with a rank of Captain

C: finally someone that can help

Capt: Thanks for saving my life. Look I need help. Ship is damaged we need her to get grounded. Go and find anyone who is still in good condition and help them man the anti aircraft guns. Here take this Flak Jacket and communicator. Now go! I will pilot the ship to get it out of the harbour.

Cyclones POV

Ok who would think that Pearl was the mighty fortress of the fortresses. How wrong were we. It was one of the wrong thoughts that were stupidly told. They must be the stupidest birds that I meet. Then upon waking up this guy I heard someone through the com.

RADIO DUDE: Our PT's have found a sub in the harbour. We have dropped the charges we will try to ram it this time try giving us AA protection.

C: Roger that we'll do our best

Ok more task first I need this guy to the nearest AA gun then wake up more sleeping babies at least some are already taking down those bastards.

Meanwhile….

? Vultures POV

Were losing good men we need to sink those ships ASAP. One Dude in the communicator said that their sub is in danger. At least I got to use my bombs. So my squad has dive down without reason and prepared to drop our bombs. Suddenly both of my wingmen got hit and instead off dropping the bombs they kamikaze the ship. But for me I searched for the ones with the flak. Suddenly I spotted the escaping ship and prepared to kamikaze it for the kill.

Cyclone's POV

Oh ****! I said. A "Vul" Is going to hit the ship. So I pulled out my DE (desert eagle) and BANG! The bastard is dead. Suddenly another Vul dive in and hit the ship. Upon that explosion I was blown out of the ship. And the only thing I remember is like I'm being drifted away.

Normal POV

The attack is getting has worsen. Only 15 Vul's has been taken down and three hundred plus allied soldiers are already dead and a thousand is estimated wounded. As the Last bomb has been dropped, the last bomber taken down and the enemy ships are being chased, there is no proof that the fleet is going to be able to recover. Unless hope comes this last hope of the war is going to be gone forever.


End file.
